Another winter
by Norami
Summary: Un frío invierno en Moscú. China acompaña a Rusia en su paseo por la ciudad cuando algunos recuerdos emergen... -Shonen ai - RuChu - OneShot


Haló~ (?)

Esta es una historia toda random que escribí hace uuuuuuuuuuuuuh, mil años, pero nunca la terminé.

Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy completando mis cosillas pendientes, y este documento estaba en mi carpeta de fanfics desde hace fáci años.

Así que por ello la historia esta extraña, mal narrada, fuera de contexto y, de alguna manera, incompleta. Sinceramente creo que pude haberla vuelto a escribir y blablabla pero quería que quedara grabada en mi fanfiction, pues es como una prueba de cómo he ido mejorando con el tiempo.

A decir verdad ni siquiera me gustó cómo quedó al final pero… es una obra mía y es parte de mi recorrido como escritora.

Y como siempre digo: no me considero buena ni talentosa en ello, pero me gusta y por eso lo hago. Ya saben, la práctica hace al maestro, y, como dice Rock Lee, el esfuerzo puede llegar a vencer al talento~

Jaja, esto último sólo se los pongo por si alguien no se anima a escribir o a publicar y le gusta. Go-For-It~

**Avisos**

-Shonen ai

-Ivan x Yao

-Am…. Hola.

**ANOTHER WINTER**

El gélido viento de invierno rozaba sus entumecidas mejillas mientras aguardaba. Era bastante molesto el tener que esperar por aquella persona que le causaba tantos problemas, pero que contradictoriamente le ayudaba a resolver otros con total disposición. Eso lo confundía a veces y ya no sabía ni que pensar sobre él. Dirijió su mirada al cielo y logro ver una gran cantidad de pequeños, fríos y delicados copos blancos que caían lentamente; uno de ellos le cayó en la nariz lo que provocó que la torciera un poco, cuando levantó la mano para quitársela, éste ya se había derretido al entrar en contacto con su temperatura corporal, y para su sorpresa, también su acompañante estaba ahora frente a él. Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera lo había notado llegar, por lo que se sorprendió un poco al verlo repentinamente frente a él.

-¿Terminaste?-Preguntó el más bajo.

-Sip-Contestó Iván con una sonrisa.

Yao se quedo pensativo y el rubio al mirarlo simplemente sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, te hice esperar algo más de lo que temía... ¿Nos vamos?- Esbozo una sonrisa una vez más y el oriental se limitó a observarlo y asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, vamos ya, que es algo tarde.

Yao pensaba que era extraño que Rusia siempre mostrara tanta felicidad cuando hacía poco que su tan amado campo de girasoles había muerto a causa del frio del crudo invierno. Aunque no le sorprendía tanto, puesto que sabía que siempre mostraba una sonrisa falsa. Aunque por alguna razón, era costumbre del ojipúrpura el ser sincero con él. Era bastante raro, pero se había acostumbrado. Además últimamente habían tenido que pasar más tiempo juntos, y mientras que él pensaba que el rubio se mostraría deprimido, desde que estaban asignados como compañeros, lo había visto sonreír más de lo normal.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un parque de Moscú, e Iván se quedó parado. El azabache siguió algunos pasos antes de detenerse también.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.

Rusia no respondió pero se quedó mirando en dirección a los juegos infantiles, enfocando su mirada a un columpio solo y oxidado, para posteriormente seguir con la mirada a un grupo de niños que jugaban en el parque y juegos de al lado que estaban más conservados, evitando esos cuantos que estaban inutilizables.

China recordó que Iván tuvo una infancia muy sola y fue cuando pensó que quizás estaba recordando. Él mismo comenzó a recordar, pero no retrocedió tanto, solo fueron algunos años, cuando el ruso le conto sobre su pasada desgracia. Por alguna razón él nunca había sabido nada sobre su pasado, hasta ese momento al que su recuerdo lo llevo. Recordó que por alguna razón Rusia le habló sobre su niñez, sobre lo que pasó y de cómo se sentía en ese entonces. Esa vez rompió a llorar de forma silenciosa al revivir esos horribles recuerdos infantiles, mientras Yao, sin mucho que pudiera decir, se limito a consolarlo. "Es aún como un niño pequeño", pensó mientras suspiraba para sí.

Y sin haberlo deseado, comenzaron a llegar memorias de su juventud, cuando su casa estaba llena de niños, todos hermanitos suyos, que ahora eran naciones fuertes e independientes y que, con el paso del tiempo, se habían olvidado de él. Era verdad que muy en su interior siempre supo que eso pasaría, pero aun así le dolía aceptar la realidad, aunque siempre fingía no tomarle importancia. Rió con apatía por lo bajo. "Creo que… tengo debilidad por los niños" Cerró sus ojos por un instante y en su cabeza aparecieron las caras de los infantes, incluso podía escuchar cuando lo llamaban y los gritos que emitían al jugar. Tan traviesos... e indefensos a la vez, haciendo que se preocupara por ellos. La paciencia con la que los educaba, la sencillez de sus palabras, la dulzura con que besaba sus frentes a cada uno cuando se hallaban soñando. Al llegar a él la imagen de ellos dormitando tranquilamente sobre su regazo y brazos, no pudo evitar curvar un poco las comisuras de sus labios formando poco menos que una sonrisa

Sumido en sus pensamientos, de nuevo no se dio cuenta que Iván ya estaba frente a él pero esta vez, estaba más cerca de su rostro y con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Yao ¿Pasa algo?

El de ojos oscuros se sorprendió al verlo tan de repente así de cerca, pero no se sobresalto, por lo que se limitó a alejarse un paso de él y parpadear lentamente mientras decía:

-No Iván, estoy bien.

Desvió su mirada por unos segundos y luego lo miró. Aquél Ruso lo observaba de forma curiosa y con la cabeza inclinada, lo que le daba un toque infantil, tierno e inocente a su apariencia en contraste con su enorme tamaño e imponente presencia. Sus brillantes ojos púrpura resaltaban sobre su pálida piel, rosada en sus mejillas y siendo visible su aliento debido a la baja temperatura.

De alguna manera eso le recordó a sus hermanos, lo que le hizo verlo aún más como un niño, y al tener un pequeño impulso de abrazarlo, se ruborizo un poco, mientras desviaba su mirada al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

-China-kun~…

El mencionado no quiso encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo así que solo respondió titubeando ligeramente.

-¿S-sí? ¿Qué quieres? – Tras no poder evitar el peso de la mirada del ruso que sabia se posaba en su rostro decidió enfrentar sus pupilas, pero antes de volverse completamente se detuvo al notar a Iván aun más cerca de su cara.

-¡Wuaaaa! I-Iván… Es-estas demasiado cerc….

-Yao-kun, hoy estas algo distraído~

Esa sonrisa suya apareció de nuevo y entonces China se dio cuenta de que Rusia se había inclinado un poco para estar al nivel de su cabeza.

-El distraído eres tú, aru…-dijo entre dientes, molestado ligeramente por la diferencia de altura en alguien menor a él.

-¿Dijiste algo Yao-kun~?

-N-nada... ¿Porque no avanzamos de una vez?- Su compañero asintió, se irguió de nuevo y comenzaron a caminar.

El viento frío al que Yao no estaba acostumbrado, cada vez le calaba más, y a pesar de llevar guantes, juntó sus manos y les comenzó a soplar el vaho de su aliento y frotarlas una con la otra. Rusia, quien caminaba a su lado se detuvo al final del parque, que daba a una estrecha calle y por la cual, parecía no pasar mucha gente.

-Yao-kun, ¿Tienes mucho frio?- El rubio se volvió en dirección al azabache con expresión algo preocupada.

-¿Eh?, b-bueno, no es para tanto, e-es s-solo que n-no estoy acostumbrado a este c-clima – decía entrecortadamente por la acción del ambiente helado. Volteo a verlo y noto su preocupación, así que trato de distraerlo – No te preocupes, estoy bien,… estaré bien – y le sonrió tratando de disipar todo pensamiento que el rubio pudiera tener, aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo por su ya entumecida cara y por no estar acostumbrado a sonreírle a Rusia.

La potencia más joven abrió un poco los ojos quedándose solo observando a su vecino país. Al notar que su preocupación no disminuía, Yao se apresuro a decir:

-Además, solo es en las manos en donde tengo frio, puedo guardarlas en los bolsillos, así que está bien- se encogió de hombros mientras seguía frotándose las manos.

Rusia se le acerco un paso, y la expresión en su cara cambio. Ya no era de preocupación, sino de nuevo tenía esa ya cotidiana expresión infantil. Tomo la mano del más bajo y de un tirón lo acerco hacia él.

-¿Pero qu…?

Braginski lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo más, y cuando lo tuvo muy cerca de él, desenrollo la mitad de su bufanda y la coloco en el cuello de Yao, quedando así compartiendo el abrigo.

-¿Iván, que estas…?

Rusia sonrió con una expresión un poco amenazadora (al parecer sin darse cuenta) y tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.

-Así ya no tendrás mas frio, ¿verdad Yao-kun?~

El azabache ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para resistirse puesto que su compañero había actuado demasiado rápido, y ahora, seguramente pasaría por un gran lío para zafarse, pues el rubio no se veía con intenciones de soltarlo. "Eso me pasa por mostrarme amable… si no le hubiera contestado…si no le hubiera sonreído…" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero después de sentir que el ojipúrpura lo estrechó hacia él, dejo esas cosas de lado y su mente no ocupo muchos pensamientos más que posiblemente "¿Y ahora como me zafo de esto? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? ¿Por qué no me puedo soltar?". Pensó en forcejear, pero al meditarlo un instante pensó que quizás eso haría enfadar a su compañero (lo cual no podía ser para nada bueno). Un poco resignado suspiró y miró sus manos entrelazadas, para después fijar su mirada en Iván, quien sonreía sombríamente. China se desespero un poco al notar que seguía tan cerca de Rusia.

-¡Suéltame, aru!, Iván ¡Déjame ir!

Comenzó a tratar inútilmente de alejarse.

-¿Eh~? China-kun deberías portarte mejor ¿no crees?~

-No, aru, ¿qué intentas hacer? suéltame…

-Pero así ya no tienes frio ¿verdad?

Era cierto, la calidez del cuerpo de Rusia había calmado sus débiles temblores de frio.

-¿Hm~?

-S-sí, es verdad, ya no tengo frio – señalo china por lo bajo.

-Pero tus manos aun están frías… - Yao recordó que lo tenía de la mano, así que por reflejo la movió un poco, para notar solamente que aun los tenía igual. Rusia volvió a adoptar una expresión ligeramente preocupada y acerco sus manos a su boca, llevando consigo las pequeñas manos del chino en comparación con las suyas.

-¿Eh?

Entonces Braginski comenzó a besar la mano del azabache, provocando en él un ligero estremecimiento.

-¡O-oye! ¡Qué estás haciendo aru!... d-deja mi mano…

Aprovecho la fugaz distracción del euroasiático y le arrebató sus manos, y para evitar cualquier otro intento por parte de éste, las pego a su propio pecho.

-Oye ¿quieres dejar de hacer cosas extrañas?, la gente podría vernos, aru.

-Eso no me importa –dijo con una sonrisa- no mientras tú estés conmigo… además aquí no hay nadie, da~

"no mientras tú estés conmigo…" esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Yao de una manera que lo sacaron de equilibrio por 2 segundos. ¿A que se estaba refiriendo?

El rubio volvió a acercarlo más hacia él mientras el otro aun no estaba completamente dentro de sí, y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Yao. Giro su cara de modo que quedara ubicada cerca del cuello del más bajo y comenzó a restregar suave y ligeramente su cabello en la mejilla del oriental.

-I-Iván…. – decía con un poco de dificultad el contrario (que repentinamente regreso a la realidad) a causa de los escalofríos que no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo al tener a la pasada URSS tan cerca de él (estrictamente, en contacto físico con él).

Trato de quitárselo de encima más no funcionó. Sus debilitados esfuerzos compitiendo con la fuerza del ruso no surtieron efecto. No dejo de intentarlo, mas sus intentos ahora carecían de consistencia. Sentía la cálida respiración de Iván, su piel tocando la suya, su cabello rozando su ruborizada mejilla, una gruesa mano entrelazando la suya con cuidado y otra tomándolo de la cintura. Ahí tan cerca de su compañero, ya no sentía frío, y ni siquiera pensaba en ello, tampoco en zafarse, su mente ya no estaba ocupada por un tema en especial y cerraba los ojos, tratando simplemente de no caer en las provocaciones de Rusia.

Ya no intentaba alejarlo, en realidad se encontraba curioso del por qué el repentino comportamiento de su acompañante, así que se dijo a sí mismo que esperara paciente, y así, casi 10 segundos después, el ruso se separó y le miró a los ojos directamente. La poca temperatura que había adquirido, sintió que se le escapó en un escalofrío.

-Yao…

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el ojinegro por fin habló.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te molesta que esté cerca tuyo?

Bueno, a decir verdad no le molestaba, pero era algo inusual, y no estaba acostumbrado, además no sabía si había alguna intención oculta en todo eso, Rusia era muy misterioso y aislado la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que casi nadie sabía mucho sobre él.

-No…no realmente.

-Entonces ¿te agrada?

-… pues…

El oriental guardó silencio, no había manera en que se acostumbrara tan pronto a su presencia, además, según su propia personalidad, en realidad todo aquello era algo incómodo, pero contestarle que no a Iván no era una opción muy agradable… aún así, al mirarle a los ojos, algo en su interior le preguntó "¿te agrada?". Aunque no estaba seguro de si podía responder a eso todavía.

-¿Me odias? –soltó de repente el rubio- ¿Cómo todos los demás?

La forma en que lo dijo dejó con la boca abierta a Wang Yao, pues lo había dicho de forma tan gélida, inexpresiva y sombría, casi ajeno a él, que no supo qué pensar. Tal vez, en realidad no era tan fuerte después de todo.

El ruso entonces se apartó del otro lentamente.

A pesar de ser un poco distraído, el oriental sabía comprender la situación, no eran de en balde esos 4 mil años de vida. Lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se alejara más y luego lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué te odiaría?

Por cierto, ya que sus alturas eran muy distintas, el azabache tuvo algunas dificultades para abrazarlo, hasta que el propio ruso lo abrazó por la cintura y lo levantó para ponerlo a su nivel y sonreírle como siempre lo hacía, como si nunca hubieran tenido aquella conversación. Yao no hizo más que sonreírle de vuelta, sabía que no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero era agradable, era alguien amable, sólo que lastimado por el tiempo.

La nevada los acompañó en su camino por la calle, mientras el rubio sonreía cálidamente y mantenía cerca a su compañero tomándolo de la mano, justo como si fuera un niño pequeño turisteando en la gran ciudad.


End file.
